1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus for obtaining an image in a user-desired mode regardless of whether a photographing mode is a moving image capturing mode or a still image capturing mode, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a program to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus is used to lively record a desired moment by capturing an image. A digital photographing apparatus may capture a moving image or a still image according to a user's demand.
However, a digital photographing apparatus performs a moving image capturing operation and a still image capturing operation independently. That is, a moving image capturing mode has to be set when a user wants to capture a moving image and a still image capturing mode has to be set when the user wants to capture a still image. As such, a user may easily miss an appropriate timing for photographing a desired moment in a desired photographing mode due to misunderstanding of the photographing mode.